


Madame Kirshpopler's Young Ladies' Academy: Remake

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Bunny Girl, Casual Sex, Catgirls, Classroom Sex, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: trying to improve this one.





	1. Chapter 1

It's no secret that private schools exist; some more exclusive or picky than others. Thus, it was little surprise that one such discerning campus, know as Madame Kirschpopler's Young Ladies' Academy, had acquired a reputation for being one of the more enigmatic. No reporters or journalists had ever been allowed beyond the high white-colored stone walls and metal gate that encircled the twenty acres the school sat on. Nor were they allowed interviews with students or faculty, citing strict privacy protocols.

This resulted in an air of mystery and speculation built up over the school's fifty year history. The only thing truly known was the quality of education it provided, which former alumni gave glowing reviews of and strongly recommended.

It was this school's entrance that one girl, Madeline Kellbrine, now find herself. The twenty-foot high metal gate stood her, raising into the air with a faint air of intimidation

"Ok, Maddie." She said to herself, slowly nearing the formidable entry, "This is it. Your new home till you're twenty-one...nine years..." She gulped, staring up at the arched steel bars.  Originally she had been prepared for public school before finding out she had been invited to the little-known academy, and now here she was.

Looking out at the almost fort-like entry caused her to tug her shirt collar nervously. Even though it was a school entrance, the sight was still a little intimidating.

"Uh...h-hello?" She called out, hoping someone was nearby, "I'm here about enrolling. M-my name's Maddie-I mean Madeline. Madeline Kellbrine."

"Ah, Miss Kellbrine. We've been expecting you." A somewhat monotone voice suddenly spoke up from an intercom beside the gate, making her jump.

"Sorry. I'm...I'm not late or anything, am I?" She asked once she regained her bearings.

"Not at all. Please come in."  With a loud, mechanical click, the doors slowly swung inward, allowing access to the grounds. "To your left you will a packet containing a campus map and some of the school's more basic rules. welcome to Madame Kirschpopler's. We promise that your time here will be most fulfilling."

"Thanks." Madeline replied, a little relieved at the greeting, and grabbed up her suitcase before stepping through. A metallic click telling her the gate had already closed back once she was in. The packet was sticking out a small slot from what looked like a dispenser.

It was then that she saw just what was behind the wall that she wondered if she was really on a school campus; the place felt more like a small town! Paved streets, street signs indicating where places were...the one she could see indicated that a shopping area was to the left and what was called 'The Class District' was straight ahead.

She quickly tore open the packet and looked at the map. Sure enough, the place was set up like a town, districts and all! There was even a small park/town square located near the center of the campus. The shopping area was mostly a handful of clothing, book, and variety stores, as well as a cafe.  

There were two residential sections: the Junior, for students who'd been there under five years, and Senior for the others. Both were on the northern side of campus, with the school itself in between them.

She then checked the rules. A few were fairly standard; drugs and smoking were banned, bullying and hazing too. Curfew was midnight and failure to complete work after a certain period of time could result in detention and/or loss of privileges.

The others, though...she found herself blushing as she read through a few: ' _no sexual activity allowed in the cafe', 'sex with teachers is for pleasure ONLY', 'if you must masturbate in class, please do so in a manner that does not distract your fellow students, if you are outside, be aware than you can and will be watched by students or teachers._

"Are...are they serious!?" She squeaked, squeezing her thighs together at the thought. Granted, she was somewhat accustomed to nudity, given that she lived with her Aunt Lori, who was a dyed-in-the-wool nudist that believed the body was nothing to be ashamed of. She was also bi and had slept with more men and women then Madeline could count.

She had actually learned sex-ed like that. Now, though...she wasn't sure what to think. She was so caught up in reading the rules that she almost forgot she was walking...

And nearly shrieked when something collided with her, sending both her and it tumbling to the ground. "Ow.." She winced. "What hit...me...?" She looked up to see a catgirl...a tawny-furred, and very naked catgirl looking down at her with bright yellow eyes and a wide smile, her hair done up in two pigtails, and a belled collar around her neck. She looked to be a couple of years older than her, if the perky c-cup breasts she had were any indication, the light pink nipples standing out proudly.

"Um...h-hi?" She said, only to gasp when the catgirl suddenly reached up under her skirt and grabbed between her legs, her smile widening as she did.

"Nya! New friend!" She mewed happily. "You have big balls!" Before Madeline could respond, the catgirl closed the distance between their bodies, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline moaned as she felt catgirl grip her, bucking into her hand slightly. "Ahh...p-please let go of me..." She said. "I'm...I'm getting...ohhh!"

"Nya, new friend have big cock, too!" The catgirl squealed happily, pulling Madeline's skirt up to reveal a girthy eight-inch-long penis, rapidly hardening in her hand.

"Please stop!" Madeline squeaked, trying to ignore how good it felt when the catgirl started jerking her off.  _'God, her hand's so sooft!'_ "Ahh!" She squealed, her cock throbbing as the catgirl pumped it.

"New friend fuck Cheshire?" She asked, moving to rub her already wet pussy against her length. "Mmm.."

"Cheshire! How many times have I told you, young lady!" An older female voice spoke up. "No fondling new students, at least not until they're used to you!"

Both girls turned to see a tall, statuesque woman walking up, giving the catgirl a mildly exasperated look. With raven black hair in a tight bun, and steel blue eyes looking at them, she had a intimidating look about her. She was dressed in a standard white button-up shirt, though it was half-open, revealing the cleavage of her surprisingly ample breasts, quarter-sized nipples visibly pushing through the fabric. along with a surprisingly tight pair of trousers, giving a detailed outline of her own sizable package. "Let her up, Cheshire. And apologize."

 "N...nyaa..." The catgirl whimpered, helping Madeline up. "Sorry..."

"Uh, y-yeah..." Madeline blushed as she tried to get her skirt down over her hardon.

"Terribly sorry about." The woman said as she stepped over and helped dust Madeline off. "Cheshire means well, but she tends to get a little other enthusiastic when her sister's not around." A grin crossed her face as she spied the girl's erection, brushing some dirt off it. "My, she wasn't exaggerating when she called you large."

Madeline squeaked when the woman caressed her still erect penis."M-ma'am...!" She blushed hotly as she was stroked, her cock twitching in the woman's grip.  _'I-I can't believe this is happening! First a c-catgirl fondles me, now I'm getting jerked off by a lady the same age as my aunt!' A-and it feel soo good!'_   Before she could resist, Madeline let out a moan, thrusting into the hand slightly. Granted, she was no stranger to this; hell her aunt had taught her how to masturbate by giving her handjobs! But...somehow, this woman's touch...

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry." The woman released her, much to her surprising disappointment. "Where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself. I am Elandra Kirshpopler, dean and biology teacher of this establishment."

"K-Kirshpopler!?" She squeaked, blushing brightly. She'd just been groped by the owner on the school!

"Indeed. And if I'm not mistaken...Miss Kellbrine, correct?"

Madeline just nodded, completely forgetting that her junk was on display. 

"Splendid!" Elandra grinned. "Here, we have a free period, so why don't I show you around. Don't worry about your bags. I'll have the sent to your room"

"Oh, um. Ok." She quickly moved to keep up with the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Kept getting distracted by other stuff. Gonna do my best to put an actual lemon in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"As you can see, the academy does its utmost to provide the best in education and creature comforts to both staff and students." Madame Kirschpopler said, gesturing to the white stone buildings and streets as she led Madeline through the town. "We also take steps to ensure a relaxed and pleasurable environment." She chuckled when Madeline blushed brightly at the sight of a naked bunny girl propped up against the side of a nearby building. Another girl, this one a mouse, had her head firmly between the other's legs.

"S-so...all those rules about m-masturbating in class, and being watched...?" Madeline bit her lip and tried to hide her erection when it twitched. Until she softened, there was no way she could get herself back in her panties.  _'Starting to think Aunt Lori was right about underwear being useless. My panties are really uncomfortable like this..'_ She thought.

"Quite. I've learned that being pent up just isn't good for you; physically or mentally. Plus, students seem to do their best when they're in a stress-free environment." Stopping by bench at an intersection, Kirschpopler sat down and patted the spot beside her. "Speaking of which..." She massaged herself through the tight pants, purring as her own tent strained against the fabric. "You...mmm...you don't mind if I relax a bit while we talk, do you?" She asked, unbuttoning her shirt with her free hand.

"N-no." Madeline squeaked, trying to resist the urge to touch herself as she watched Kirshpopler undo her pants. She apparently went commando, because as soon as she opened them, a thick, ten-inch long cock sprang out, along with balls the size of plums. The groan she let out then was almost erotic, and Madeline licked her lips on reflex.

"That feels better." Kirschpopler said, pulling the pants down and kicking them off, then undoing her shirt to reveal a pair of watermelon-sized breasts with dark caramel-colored nipples.

Madeline couldn't help noticing one nipple had a gold bar through it before her attention was dragged to the woman's hand slowly gliding up and down her shaft. She squirmed at the sight and felt her own penis stiffen back up again.

"If you-oh yeah-if you don't mind me asking, Madeline, have you ever handled that monster of yours?" Her gaze fell onto Madeline's rod.

"You mean have I...?" She made a brief 'jack-off' gesture, to which the older woman nodded. "A...a couple of times." Her cheeks turned redder. "My Aunt Lori taught me...with handjobs."

"Oh, kinky." Kirschpopler purred, her stroking speeding up slightly. "I take it that explains why you're taking things as well as you are."

"I-I guess." Madeline's eyes barely left the cock beside her. "My aunt thought I should know about my body asap." She shuddered when she lightly touched herself, her dick throbbing slightly against her hand.

"Oh? Can I ask what all she taught you?"

"Um..." Feeling a tad more comfortable, and aroused, Madeline slowly wrapped her fingers around her penis. "Masturbating...handjobs...mmf...fingering..." She sighed as she began to stroke herself. She blushed a little. "She...she gave me a blowjob before I left...for luck."

"Oh, kinky." Kirschpopler sped up, cupping her balls with her other hand and letting a low moan as she squeezed herself. "Tell me, Madeline, how much of the Academy are were you aware of before you arrived?"


End file.
